The design of decorative displays often incorporates the principle that movement attracts the eye. This is particularly true when the motion is random in the sense that it is not precisely repeated. The movement of bubbles upward through the water in a small aquarium has hypnotic fascination almost equal to that of watching the fish.
Displays have also incorporated scenic material of various types mounted behind transparent panes, and also between transparent panes so as to be visible from opposite sides. They have been designed either as wall-mounted, or as free-standing units. Some have included flowing water as another form of eye-catching random motion. Scenic material has also been applied to walls and movable partitions, ranging from extensive murals to small-scale patterns. Occasionally, such material has been applied to a transparent panel for either-side viewing. The present invention touches on all of these principles to provide a practical and attractive structure.